<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Quiet Sliver of Time by itsobnoxiouslove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241690">A Quiet Sliver of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsobnoxiouslove/pseuds/itsobnoxiouslove'>itsobnoxiouslove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silver Moon Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Snow, Snow Storm, Theatre, tech crew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsobnoxiouslove/pseuds/itsobnoxiouslove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My theatre kid ass is missing tech so I decided to write down a story about working on sets on one snowy night but with my OC Mark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character, mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silver Moon Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Quiet Sliver of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from Aglow by the rare Occasions, which I don't own<br/>TW: None hopefuly!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a weird night for the tech crew of Silver Moon high. There were sets that still needed to be built and finished up for the musical. But like normal, we had little time to do so. It was already dress rehearsals and we were only two weeks out from tech week. Because of rehearsals we couldn't meet directly after school like normal, we had to meet at night after rehearsals were done.<br/>
So that’s why we were here on a snowy Friday night. It was only a few minutes after rehearsals. All the actors and the directors left and the few members<br/>
It was strange being there so late at night. Even though it wasn’t that late. It was only an hour after we usually left the theatre. The only difference was that it was completely dark. It always felt strange entering the school after dark. After finishing at our normal time of 5:30 it wasn’t completely dark the sky was still dark blue. Funny the difference an hour made.<br/>
It was a more quiet night for me, there was barely anything that needed to be welded and Connor, the other welder got the few things that needed to be welded under control.<br/>
So I was stuck with doing odd jobs. I wasn’t complaining after welding the two giant book shelves that now laid against the dented white cyc wall, I needed a break from welding. At that moment  the thought of touching another metal box made me want to scream.<br/>
I ended up helping to paint a wall, cut some wood, loosening a broken wheel on a platform so it could be replaced, and cleaning up the stage a little bit. I then got the job to empty the trash cans.<br/>
There were five of them scattered throughout the stage and workshop.<br/>
They weren’t going to be too heavy, being inhuman nothing really was to me, but they would be awkward to carry. They were all filled to the brim with stage junk from cleaning out old equipment that got replaced at the beginning of the year and wood making the plastic misshapen.<br/>
I grabbed the first trash can and made my way towards the open garage door that led to the cove where the dumpsters were at.<br/>
When I stepped outside I stopped moving.<br/>
The few flurries that were falling earlier changed to large flakes creating a beautiful yet strong snow storm. I stood there quietly taking in the sight.<br/>
I felt like I could stand there for hours. It wasn’t that cold and it felt nice more than anything. Though the stage and workshop was warm from the lights, tools and the school’s now over achieving heater.<br/>
The night sky was turned a warm orange from the light at the end of the cove. It was almost silent, in the way it only could be during snowstorms.<br/>
In the distance I could hear the sounds of the basketball game that was happening in the gym. It was muffled and faded but did nothing but add more magic to the storm. I felt warm inside as so many good memories were made on nights like this. As a little kid when it would snow like this my mom would always make hot chocolate if it wasn’t too late at night and I would always be so happy on those nights. More recently on a night like this I held Tyler close and we watched the snow fall. It was a small moment but it was perfect.<br/>
I knew I needed to move on. So I grabbed the handle of the trash can and carefully dragged it down the steps through the snow making sure nothing fell out and I wouldn’t slip. The little grace and coordination I had with my feet left when I wore the required steel toed boots.<br/>
When I made it down the stairs out of the cover of the school,  I was too at peace to be bothered by the snowflakes falling on me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed!<br/>I will hopefully post more about this universe soon! And the main story should be done soon as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>